


Derry Rains

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Force Feeding, Horror, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vomit, Vore, Watersports, straight up murder, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: A lovely lil oneshot that I wrote for my giftee for Sewer Santa (A clownfucker secret santa).Reader decides he'd like to visit the sewers of Derry as a self investigation. There will be more investigating than he bargained for.





	Derry Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forallthatwefought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forallthatwefought/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS @bugcums!!!! From your secret santa, @floating-catastrophe. I hope you like your present :3
> 
> Btw, if you have an account on AO3, if you give me your username I'll gift this work to you. 
> 
> For all those who aren't my giftee, enjoy this anyway I guess? 
> 
> If I see any mean comments I'm deleting them ya hear me you fuckers.
> 
> (Listen to the It soundtrack while reading this, it's wild).

It was the middle of the night, around eight-thirty pm, past the seven o'clock curfew by a long shot. The sky was already nearly pitch black and all was still and quiet, save for the rustling branches of trees from the hollering wind and an occasional echo of your footsteps. You wore rain boots today, it was rather dewy and dreary in your hometown of Derry the last few days. Dewy because it had been raining all weekend, dreary because kids were dead.

It was such a nonchalant thought that came to you now, kids were disappearing at a rate where if you lived here, you just got used to it. Good thing you didn't have any kids, they'd surely be next. But that was most likely what your parents were thinking as well, and you were doing them no favours by slinking around to the barrens in the dark of night, after curfew.

You had heard the rumours of the clown living underneath the ground in the sewers, but you were sure the rumours could be nothing more than bullshit because everyone had a different story. Sometimes it was said to be the monster from the black lagoon, some said they saw man-eating pirañas, others said it was a werwolf. All of that were stories to scare children, and surely not real and didn't scare you because you were much, much older than a child. 

You dug your flashlight from your pocket, previously going your merry way by memory, through dark alleys so nobody would catch you and give you grief about being out so late. But eventually the city lights faded and it was pitch dark, except for the moon was exceptionally bright. If you looked at it long enough, it almost seemed like a face was there, staring down at you with malice. The whistling of the wind in your ears sometimes sounded like grumbly whispers of something evil and unknown, but you pushed your hair behind your ear and shrugged it off. Being alone in the dark would make anyone anxious. But you couldn't quit, you were on a mission. 

You had brought your video camera, specifically so you could film your venture through the sewers to prove to your friends that there was no clown or anything alike dwelling under the city. You were the only one of your friend group who did not believe in the sewer monster of Derry. Frankly, you were getting sick and tired of hearing about an imaginary monster when your friends and yourself knew you were much too old to be conspiring about something to scare little children into not being tempted to stay out too late. Plus, you were sure all the talk around town wasn't helping stuttering Bill cope with his brother's death at all. Perhaps your video proof could put him at ease? After all, you felt an immense amount of sympathy for the kid, what a traumatizing event to go through. 

 _Not now._ You had other things to worry about, like navigating your way through the dark. Your mind tended to wander aimlessly, but right now you had to focus. 

Clicking on your flashlight, you discovered that you had made it to the slope in the ground leading down to the barrens. The shadows from the trees danced in the glow of your emitted light, creating a feeling of unease through your entire body. It was just now occurring to you that it really wasn't a smart idea to wander by yourself in the dark, in an uninhabited, creepy area of the city, no less. There  _was_ somebody out murdering children after all, regardless of whether it was a psycho clown or not. 

But alas, with a gulp of determination, you continued on. There was no way you were going to chicken out now, knowing you were so close to proving everybody wrong. You ran on a determination made from pure spite, you would absolutely brag about your evidence that there was no sewer clown to your friends tomorrow.

You carefully distributed your weight onto your legs as you slid down the slope towards the stretch of grass toward the sewer opening. From far away, you could still smell the sewage, and a tiny hint of regret made itself known in your conscious, however you just plugged your nose against the pungent smell and continued on.

Once you reached the sewer entrance, you pulled out your video camera from your pocket, forcing you to unplug your nose. The smell was slightly less of a worry now, you had somewhat gotten used to it. You pressed the button to hit record, and flashlight in hand, you delved deeper into the sewer tunnel. 

"Helloooo?" You called softly, listening to the sound of your voice bouncing from wall to wall around you. So far, all you could hear was the sound of your feet splashing through the sewage water and your own breathing. The atmosphere was so eerie, you expected something to jump out at you at any moment. 

After trudging on for what was about eight minutes, but to you it felt like hours, you realized that there was a break in the tunnel separating into two different tunnels. You would have to choose one. 

You thought to yourself for a brief moment that gathering evidence wasn't worth possibly getting lost in the sewer tunnels forever, but just as that thought entered your head, you heard a sharp noise from behind you. Like a hacking, cough that only lasted a milo-second long. You didn't think as you ran forward to the right tunnel, quick to avoid whatever it was that was behind you. 

As you sprinted for awhile, eventually you stopped to catch your breath and listened for any more noise, shining the flashlight in the direction of the sound previously heard. You finally decided the threat was either non-existent, or gone after a good few minutes. You continued on. But you were tired from trudging through thick water at such a fast pace, you decided to stop for a moment. You figured that you might have caught the noise you heard on the video camera, so you pressed pause and watched the footage, listening carefully to the audio. Maybe you could confidently determine that you had overreacted. 

But when you watched the footage, your jaw seemed to drop to the floor. A cold feeling of dread came over you, suddenly your senses were a lot more aware of the lack of noise around you, you somehow hadn't even noticed your flashlight had gone out at some point after running through the tunnel. The only light bathing you was the light from your footage, which was very little. There had indeed been a noise behind you, but you could clearly  _see_ what it was that had made it. 

Somehow, a figure had been captured by your camera, but you had managed to not notice it through your journey, despite it being directly in front of you the entire way. It was hidden in the dark corners of the camera's vision, somehow managing to miss the shifting light ray of the flashlight, while still only slightly illuminated by its light. All you could see was that the figure was massively tall, it's limbs looked like branches awkwardly sculpted together, like something that was almost human but had starved for so many years that you could see every bone in it's body. In the dark you could still see the figure's eyes and white teeth, jagged teeth smiled at you in a way that made you shiver from head to toe, thinking that surely this could only be your imagination. Surely you'd have seen that earlier, in front of your eyes. 

And when the noise you heard sounded, there was a split second of footage before the camera jostles because of you making a break for it. You see the figure open it's mouth in a wide array of teeth, you only need a split second to know that the noise was that... creature, coughing up human remains. 

Upon realizing that, the strong stench of rotting copper filled your nostrils.  _Blood._  

You were suddenly acutely aware of the sweat sticking to your back, you tried to flick on your flashlight, but it wouldn't come to life. With trembling fingers, you raised your video camera, only to see the dead battery symbol, though it had been full and running just a moment before. There was no possible way watching only a few seconds of footage could have drained so much battery. 

You felt tears spring to your eyes as the feeling of absolute fear intensified. You couldn't see a thing in the darkness, and you trembled upon noticing it was suddenly extremely cold. You looked around, but you could see nothing in the darkness surrounding you. There was not a worse position for you to be in, you were petrified of the dark, and being engulfed in complete darkness now made you want to cover your eyes and curl in a fetal position. You felt it, sure as can be that you were going to die. You didn't know how you knew, but you knew in some way that you would never escape this sewer, because something sinister was there with you. 

You were too petrified to scream, to say anything, not even a feasible "hello?" to prove something was there with you. It wouldn't have made much of an impact anyway. Suddenly, the flashlight flickered to life without warning. You breathed a sigh of relief, the light shaking with your hand. You slowly turned to go back the way you came, now having light to guide you, when suddenly you heard something else behind you. It was the sound of fast approaching footsteps, but they sounded more like the scurrying of a large insect, the sound seemed to echo louder around you. 

And suddenly it ceased. You could hear your own breathing, loud and erratic. But the silence was much worse, you couldn't anticipate where or what was coming, the sounds of approach would have been preferable. 

"Boo" a hoarse voice suddenly rasped directly into your ear. You screamed, turning without a thought to see what it was behind you, just aiming to retreat out of the situation entirely. Without any light, your body came to a halt when you slammed into the opposing wall. You could hear footsteps in the water behind you, even as you were momentarily delirious. But they were slow, deliberate. It was like this person was getting off of terrifying you, reminding you of your eventual oncoming demise, while not yet inflicting it on you like any normal murderer would, so you assumed. 

Suddenly, the noise of the stirring water stopped, but you could hear deep, heavy breathing. You slowly turned to look behind you, feeling your clothes soaking with foul smelling sewer water. It was still dark, and you couldn't see a thing. They could be right in front of your face and you would have been none the wiser. 

Suddenly, the flashlight that was across the tunnel from you flicked on without warning. It was submerged under water, but it was just enough light reflected under to illuminate a massively tall figure standing in front of you. The flashlight was a great distance from the both of you, so there was no logical reason that it should turn on by itself. 

You could see the shiny material of the figure's clothes, a simple old fashioned clown suit. The figure standing in front of you was a live clown, but it was like no clown you had ever seen. The very sight of it terrified you, it was smiling down at you with blood stained daggers for teeth. It was not the same figure you'd seen in the video footage, this clown was even more human-like, and in turn even more unnerving. The longer you stared at it, the wider it's smile became, until you realized that it's mouth had begun to open impossibly wider, and more and more rows of sharp fangs lined the walls of it's mouth as it's mouth parted unnaturally. 

And the tunnels were illuminated even more with a bright light, glowing from three orbs you could scarcely see... _inside_ the clown's throat. 

 _Deadlights._ The thought came to you out of nowhere. You had no context of what it meant, and it didn't seem like it had come from your head either. 

There was thundering laughter from all around you, it sounded like it was coming from your own skull, pounding around your head. It was loud and overpowering, you could feel your eardrums shattering at the overwhelming noise. 

Amid all this, you noticed the flashlight was suddenly spinning like wild in the air, flinging water from it as it span. The inanimate object spinning in the air was not the most pressing issue for you at the very moment, you covered your ears and just prayed like wild that the noise would stop. As if God had answered your prayers, it did stop. You looked up slowly, your head pounding, your vision blurry and dizzy. The flashlight had crashed down onto the floor and under the mirky surface of the water once more, light no longer emitting from it. You could still see through the darkness, however. The clown's mouth was no longer glowing with lights from inside it's throat, but yet somehow you could still see your surroundings, like a light source that you couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from. You could only see enough to pinpoint the clown's stature and small details of it's face, but no more, you could barely see your own hands. 

The clown was still smiling that sickly smile at you, it's grin reaching, quite literally from ear to ear, like it's cheeks had completely disappeared to make room for it's gigantic smile, the corners of it's mouth just touching the base of it's ears. You suddenly felt your mouth lifting too, it hurt, you could feel your mouth stretching beyond it's capacity to smile as wide as your own ears. You screamed in pain as your lips tore, you reached up to touch your mouth but it felt the same, yet you could  _feel_ the awful pain of your mouth tearing itself wide open. 

The clown's facial features began drooping in some twisted evil glare, and you realized that it's face was actually melting like wax, and no sooner that that that it's entire body seemed to be melting, only it was melting in a swirly motion. The clown's body was closing in on itself, it's legs popped and you could hear it's limbs and bones snapping as they melded to fit into a swirly shape similar to one you would see on a lollipop. It was the most terrifying thing you'd ever witnessed in your entire life, and you momentarily forgot the pain in your face when you began heaving out of panic, feeling a warm sensation trickle into your already soaked pants. You had soiled yourself out of fear. 

A joyful, unnerving laugh sounded right in front of your face. You jumped, feeling tears rolling down your cheeks and dimming your vision, but you could clearly see your attacker had somehow returned to normal and was inches away from your face, bent over so much that it's back was hunched and you could hear the spine cracking. 

"How embarrassing! Do you usually piss yourself in front of potential friends?" The clown mocked you, following it's statement with another round of maniacal laughter. You couldn't even take the time to be flustered by the fact that it had noticed what you'd done, you were too terrified to care. 

"Daww, don't cry! I'll make you feel better!" The clown was so obviously speaking mockingly, it's voice overly shrill. It was laughing at you with great joy in your state of fright. You watched as it's pantaloons suddenly turned a darker shade of old beige, tainted by an unknown amount of time in the sewers. It was peeing itself and laughing all the while. You didn't know what to do or how to feel, you could clear as day see the pee freely flowing through the clown's costume covering it's legs, and trickling into it's shoes. 

Without warning, it suddenly sprung the great height to the ceiling of the tunnel, crawling like some sort of spider-like creature. It's grotesque face turned a full 360 degrees to look down at you, grinning like mad once again. It let out a loud cackle as suddenly the ceiling was raining, though there was no possible way for it to occur and you were blocked from the outside. You could see it pooling like a river from the clown's limbs and trailing across the ceiling to drip down around you. All you had to do was observe to realize just what was raining down on you. The clown was manifesting it's _piss_ as rain. 

You felt it splattering on you, it may has well been acid because it stung you where it touched. It's putrid stench was now filling your nostrils, as if the sewer smell wasn't enough already. You couldn't help it when you began to gag, you felt like you would throw up, your throat seemed to pulse in time with your erratic heartbeat, making your queasy. 

The clown was crawling down from the ceiling now, bending it's limbs every which way, it's head was still turned to an unnatural angle, it's elbows were protruding, like the bones in it's arms were cracked driftwood. The way it moved was frighteningly fast, and it was before you once more, only on all fours like some sort of unnatural animal. It laughed at you, and then before you knew what had happened, it was suddenly conjuring up vomit from it's throat and covering you with it in a waterfall. 

It was somehow still laughing as it vomitted all over you. It was coloured an ashy, translucent and sickening grey, and you felt something hit you hard above the eyebrow with the spray. You gritted your teeth as you felt it land in your hand. You felt around and realized it was a tooth, a _human tooth._ It was then that you began to realize all the chunks you were being sprayed with were human remains, likely from it's previous victims. This was when the bile in your own throat could be held back no more, and you began dry heaving what little you harboured inside you. 

From your blurry vision from the tears and ash vomit in your eyes, you could see the vomit covering you was littered with decomposing pieces of flesh, a few small bones and rotting fingertips. The vomit was a flesh, bile and blood mixture. The splatter had died down, you didn't care to wipe your face, but you didn't dare look up either. You sat and shivered, willing yourself not to throw up again, but your body heaved uncontrollably with a threat of vomit that wasn't coming. 

But your head was wrenched forward by a gloved hand, and you had no time to protest as the clown was forcing your mouth open and stuffing a piece of human flesh between your teeth. You tried holding your breath as to not taste it, but it was squeezing your cheeks in a gesture to make you gnaw on it with your teeth. You swallowed it so that you wouldn't have to chew the awful decomposing flesh of another person and harbour it in your mouth for any longer. 

This angered the clown, you could see it's eyebrows scrunch together in the most menacing facial expression. It didn't attempt to force anything in your mouth again, however, but it did tightly grab your wrist and raise your hand to it's mouth, where it's lips expanded to form an even bigger, wider set mouth again. You screamed in panic, trying to pull away but to no avail. You were hysterically crying, you fought and kicked but the clown was stronger than you. It held your wrist so tight that you could feel the bruising, felt as though the bones in your wrist would shatter. 

You whimpered "p-please-" but you couldn't finish, you knew it was futile. It's mouth was expanded so wide that you were sure it would simply bite your entire head off of your body and leave the rest of you to lay against the sewer walls and rot. Instead, it brought your arm to it's face, very slowly, it's arm quivering slightly with the effort to keep your arm in place as you thrashed. It wasn't laughing now, but a low rumbling sounded from it's throat that sounded similar to a teasing laugh, it was taking such joy in making you panic until the very end. 

And then it latched it's teeth onto your lower elbow with a horrible snap of it's jaw, leaving you screaming as you felt it's sharp teeth hit the bone. Instead of ripping it off, it began tugging, trying to rip the entirety of your arm out of it's socket. You scrambled for your footing, tears blurring your vision as you attempted to get away, but the more you tugged, the more painful it was. It was like a sick game of tug-of-war with a dog. 

It gave one final flick of it's head with a growl, and you felt your arm peel off of your body, you heard the tendons ripping and your blood splattering the walls. You fell into the water with a thud, the water seeping into your wound and stinging more than you'd ever felt in your entire life.

You looked back to see the clown sniffing your elbow and up your upper arm, and then  _licking_ it with an excessively long tongue. It's tongue was coated in wet slobber, coating your severed arm with it, your blood was dripping into it's waiting jaws as it held it over it's open mouth. It was licking it sort of sensually, moaning and grunting all the while, it's tongue wandering into the severed tendons and making a bone chilling wet noise, you could see it's tongue disappearing as it ventured further and further up the inside of your arm. It made you want to puke, you could see the skin of your arm pulsing where it's tongue was invading the inside. 

But the clown was distracted. You took the opportunity to try and crawl away, gritting your teeth and trying not to scream with every movement you made causing your entire body to pulse with fiery scorching pain. You only crawled a few feet when you watched the shadow grow taller and taller behind you. You were hysteric, crying and feeling your own blood whirling around you as it escaped your wound, you could taste it whenever you slipped and fell chin first into the water.

"It was me, a _sewer clown_ who killed Georgie." It's gravelly voice sounded behind you. It was like it had read your mind, it knew your exact reason for venturing down here, because you didn't believe it could be true. And now you would know the cost. 

"And you'll die the same as he did, and they'll all see and know I am not just a rumor." It's slow footdrawls in the water were coming closer. Your brain was playing tricks on you, because you thought you could see the entrance, and the night sky of the outside, before powerful hands grasped your heels and pulled you back with lightning speed, dragging you under. 

~~~~~

You had gone down to the sewer to prove that there was no demonic entity down there responsible for all the murders of children in Derry, but when your body was found abandoned, armless in the sewage dump at the far end of the barrens, the adults chalked it up to a horrific accident of some nature. But the kids were even more convinced than they had been before, especially Bill Debrough, who'd seen the exact same circumstance just a few months before. 


End file.
